The Lover I Thought I Wanted
by danietastic
Summary: Harribel has just been wanting Aizen for such a long time, even a simple look has the power to put her in pure ecstasy. She has the chance to finally get what she's been wanting for so long, but in the end is it all really worth it? (I started the story a long time ago and thought it was time to finish it hope you like)


I don't want to get out of bed if I do everything I've done will become reality. I'll see him lying next to me the memories of last night will all flow back into my head. I just want to forget it ever happened that I ever gave into his advances and my wants, I'm only an Arrancar, wait no I'm an Espada! This was not right, Espada and Shinigami should never have met this way it's not natural. I know I'm just merely a pawn in his twisted world but I still I allowed myself to fall. Worst of all if I roll over and look into those dark brown eyes, it will happen all over again he was truly the lover I thought I wanted … Damn you Aizen-sama.

…x…x…

Every story has to start somewhere, mine started as a child that died in car accident and became a hollow, from hollow I became a Gillian then an Adjuchas onto a Vasto Lorde then Lord Aizen recruited me to become an Arrancar but the day I became the 3rd Espada is where I'll begin.

I stood in front of the ever so handsome Aizen-sama along with his lackeys Gin and Tosen, I was to demonstrate my resurreccion today to see if I had what it took to become an Espada. I pulled my weirdly shaped Tiburon then pointed it downward, and because of the one word I called the rest of my life would change. "Ute."

Aizen's eyes widened after the heart shaped water cocoon I was in disbanded, my normally covered face showed the true beauty I was, something that was rarely seen. My breasts were more exposed by this form as my shark like appearance became all too real as my shark fin like ribbons showed and I was no longer wearing my cloth clothes but they were of bone as well as my knee high boots and gloves. My braids were gone as my blonde hair became messier and two blue lighting blots like marks had appeared on each check. I now had a collar like necklace and large shoulder blades with large spikes pointing upward. Instead of my normal pants I was now in a short skirt and have a spine like pattern down my midriff. To be honest I felt completely exposed and wrong I wasn't like Mila Rose who showed off every bit of her body. Aizen pulled in Gin and whispered something into his ear I stood there waiting what he had to say. "Tia my dear please attack Tosen."

I didn't hesitate from the sliver-haired man's order, I pointed my large shark tooth like pata at the like-wise dark-skinned Shinigami, "La Gota."

A large drop of water shot from my weapon at the blind man and he quickly tried to dodge it but it was clear even someone of his caliber couldn't do it, though he wasn't badly injured he was just too strong. I had heard rumors that the man was trying to become part hollow like us, I didn't know why he would I would much rather have been a Shinigami and not mistaken as a common hollow. My eyes turned back to my fearless leader awaiting his decision, I wanted to shake I was so worried but I needed to show I was strong so unless my eyes showed it I was in the clear. The look on Lord Aizen's face showed much of impressed, pride, and… The same look I saw on Grimmjow's face when he had seen me without my hollow mask for the first time, ending in a very dirty night… it was _**LUST**_. Was he even capable of that emotion? He was too proud of a shinigami to be lustful of a simple Arrancar right? "Tia Harribel."

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Hai Aizen-sama."

"I shall see you in my office in no later than 1 hour. Gin please congratulate our new Espada."

Gin walked up to me as Lord Aizen left the room, my gaze was on him strong and I was looking at him like a horny schoolgirl. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I directed my attention to the guy in front of me with the creepy smile as I returned back to my normal state, "Do what Gin-san?"

He showed his blue eyes for the first time, his smile dropped, "Aizen-taicho is not one to be messed with in any aspect, Tia-chan."

If I didn't know better I could have sworn he didn't trust the man he deserted the Soul Society with, my thoughts were again quickly dispersed when a sharp pain came to the inside of my left breast. I looked down and in a dark black tattoo it showed that I was now _**Tres Espada**_.

…x…x…

**Knock, Knock, Knock** "Aizen-sama?"

The door creaked open a hair, "Come in Harribel, I've been waiting for you."

I pushed the door more ajar when I saw it Lord Aizen was sitting on his chair with the female Privaron Espada, Cirucci Sanderwicci, sitting on his lap nibbling on his neck. My face flushed as I quickly diverted my eyes, "I can come back later Aizen-sama, you seem busy."

"No Harribel I called you in cause I wished to speak with you, Cirucci was just leaving."

The purple haired gothic Arrancar found herself flung to the floor, the look of confused plastered on her face as her legs spread wide revealing her soaked entrance. She crawled to her lover's feet and clung with all she had, "But Aizen-sama!"

He merely kicked her away as he tucked himself back in his pants, I stared in shock as he walked up to her slightly beaten body, "Leave Cirucci I have no use for you anymore."

She grabbed her bottoms as tears filled her eyes she stopped before leaving glaring at me with such hatred I felt it burning turn what should have been my soul. "Slut!" She murmured thru a fake smile before leaving the room roughly slamming the door.

I took a stance in front of the man of my desires, "What do you wish to speak with me about Aizen-sama?"

My eyes followed him as he walked around me his eyes looking me up and down, until he stopped behind me "Why must you tease so much Harribel?"

"What do you mean sir?"

He quickly pulled the zipper of my jacket up revealing my hollow mask and my fresh Espada tattoo, "I do not need to repeat myself woman! You parade around his place with your large bosom hanging out of your jacket, and yet the only man you have been with is Jaegerjaquez?!"

I quickly dropped to my knees as to beg, "Sir that was only once! Please forgive me!"

He gave a quick smirk as he grabbed my head and placed it only half a foot from his crotch, "Please me and I shall consider it."

I could not believe it, I had wanted his man for as long as I knew him and now he wished "pleasurement" from me though I could not do it. "But sir, Cirucci-"

The sting of his backhand across my cheek sent me into shock as well falling the floor, "Leave Harribel! NOW!"

I got to my feet and quickly left the room, the look in his eyes was that of a sadist and I wished not to be hurt anymore. I slid down the door as I shut it my mind was full of questions that could not be answered. I had said no not only my lord but to the man I had sought for but now completely feared. I tried to catch my breath as a certain blue haired Arrancar walked by, "Well I guess your Lord Aizen's new play thing, too bad I was hoping for another round." His gaze landed on my still open jacket and the clear as rain three on my breast, still surrounded by flushed skin clarifying it was relatively new. "Third?!" He said putting his hands behind his back hiding something on his body. "How did you manage that? You aren't that good in bed."

I looked down as I zipped my jacket back up, "I have not slept with Lord Aizen for you information Grimmjow, I earned my spot. Unlike Cirucci." I whispered the last part under my breath.

My friend let out a heartfelt laugh, or lack there of, "Jealous Sharky? Never expected that from you."

I hated that name ever so much and only he called me it, even that pest of Nnorita tried to get away with "Tinkerbell" and Szayel called me "Test Subject H", but "Sharky"? That one really got me to the bone, "You wanna see 'Sharky' I'll give you 'Sharky'" I said giving a tooth filled underneath grin under my collar while reaching for my Zanpakuto, "Shit! Where is it?"

Grimmjow pulled his sword out and laughed as he charged at me, I franticly tried to remember where mine was. I dodged the first few lunges but was delivered a slight wound to the ribcage. I grabbed my wound seeing if it was bad, it was a bleeder but far from life threatening. I gained distance so I could use my cero but I couldn't get away and soon found myself face to face with Grimmjow's fist. I knew what was about to happen as the blue cero shot me into Aizen's door knocking it down, revealing that's where I had left Tiburon, I unsheathe it quickly leaving my scabbard on the floor not noticing Aizen sitting at his desk. "Olz Azul!"  
I pulled my sword back as it gather energy then launched it forward as the yellow energy sent my opponent through several walls, I jumped on top of his body covered in rubble placing my sword at his throat, "Awww pretty kitty got hurt" I pouted.

"Harribel!"

I turned losing my concentration, "Aizen-sam-"

I was uppercut sending me thru the tall ceiling and then I jumped back down as my heel hit his right cheek slightly cracking his mask remains. I was quickly tiring and clearly he was to we both charged as our swords clashed, neither was giving up anytime soon. I was able to dart around him cutting his back apparently on his new "6" tattoo, and it hit me I was Tres Espada and loosing to someone who didn't have the power or potential as I, I just had to win. He put held his sword up with his right arm and then his left as his sword began to glow, as he pulled it down and raked his hand across the blade I rushed to stop it but I was too late, "Kishire Pantera!"

I was slightly pushed by the gust of razor sharp winds from his release, there stood Grimmjow in his killer kitty-cat like form. I pointed Tiburon down but then the words of Ulquirra echoed in my head _Espada numbers four and up cannot use their resurreccion inside the halls of Las Noches_. I cursed myself for remembering it but as a precaution I looked to Lord Aizen who shook his head. _Damn it_, I thought. _How am I supposed to pull this one out of my ass?_ He attacked while I was deep in thought shooting darts off his elbows, "DIE!"

I dodged most of them but one grazed my cheek while another cut my jacket sleeve and my stomach. I charged and was able to cut thru his hierro leaving a large gash on his chest, but by being so close I was wide open for an attack I was able to leave with what I thought was unharmed until the blood started from my right shoulder. I knelt down holding on my new wound I needed to prove myself not only to Grimmjow and Lord Aizen but also to myself. But I was loosing blood at a quick pace I needed to end it soon, I came up with an answer I was a shot in the dark but I just had to work! I used my sonido and quickly tried to keep my speed up without blacking out, the speed tearing into my skin and clothes. My eyes were burst open when I was hit by a shock wave sending me crashing into a near by pillar. He walked over to the near naked me, I had nearly lost consciousness "Done yet Miss Tres Espada?"

My head shot up and the look of death boiled in my eyes I gave him a quick kick between the legs causing him to ball up in pain. I pressed the blade once again as his neck drawing a bit of blood, then kissing his cheek, and whispering, "There's more than one way to skin a cat."

I drew my sword back only for it to be knocked out of my hands, "Aizen-sama? Why?"

My hair quickly dragged me into the back room in Aizen's room, he threw me onto his bed, "You will please me!" he demanded.

I crawled up in a ball against the wall as he removed his pants and underwear, his 7.5-inch cock was indeed tempting but I didn't want it to go about this way. I felt myself getting wet as he starting stroking himself, he wasn't as big as Grimmjow but it was the fact that he was my lord, my master, my desire, my king that turned me on so much. I found myself unraveling and crawling towards everything I had ever wanted, too bad it wasn't going to be the way I had always imagined. **SLAP** "Aizen-sama?"

The grin on his face was anything but loving, it was hatful, lustful, and sadistic and even a bit proud because he was going to fuck me his newest Espada. He flipped me over and ripped off the remainder of my clothes, I wanted this to be special but nothing works that way in Las Noches especially in Aizen-taichou's house. He had my legs spread to the point of pain as he hungrily at my nearly bald pussy he dove in. Tears ran down my cheeks as I screamed in pain with every bite he took like he was latterly eating me, "Aizen-sama! Stop! Please!"

Grimmjow weakly walked into the room, nearly falling with each step, "Stop! Aizen! She doesn't want this!"

Aizen grabbed him by the throat and hovered him above the ground his face was no longer the gorgeous man I wished to make love with but a monster, "You want this man bitch? You want this pathetic excuse for an Arrancar? IF you wish to see him live then you will come to my bed every night!"

I gave a weak nod, while Grimmjow protested, seeing him like that I had realized that I had love Grimmjow I just had an odd way of showing it. Aizen threw my true lover and crawled on top of me he revealed his zanpakuto, *SHING* even just unveiling seemed to cause me pain. "I will make you pay! For teasing me everyday!" He slung it just close enough to graze the skin of my torse, "Everyday you will be my bitch! Every night you will give me what I want!" *SHING* "Every moment that I even think about you, you will be here and YOU… WILL… LOVE IT!" With one quick movement I felt my insides rip apart, not from his dick… no I didn't deserve that. I was being punished… I didn't even deserve the hilt of his mighty sword… no he shoved the blade into my pussy, it tearing my skin, tears left my green eyes as blood. I screamed in pain. My eyes never left Grimmjow as his many attempts to save me all ended in failure he was quickly too weak and Aizen-sama didn't even try to push him away. I felt horrible but I just took my "punishment" keep Aizen from killing him but I wasn't sure how much longer it would last. Aizen snatched me by my checks as the forced me to look at him, "You are fucking ME not him! So your eyes should not leave me, am I understood bitch?"

Through my squeezed lips that now looked like a fish, "Hai Aizen-sama."

He threw me back against the wall causing me to fall down as once again I started losing consciousness, I could barely make out the outline of him but the pain in my sex was all but vague. I screamed out in pain as I felt he inserted his Kyoto Suigestu in me the blade tearing up my inner walls again and again, he pressed his hand over my mouth nearly cutting off all my oxygen. My world slowly starting going black until I felt the burn of a fresh cut across my chest "awoke" me and the words of the snake who was torturing me, "I want you awake for all of this!"

"Aizen-sama why are you doing this to me? I have been nothing but loyal to you sir." I barely managed to get out in a small whisper.

Though I couldn't see it I knew he had a smug smile on his handsome face I could feel the glare of his brown eyes burning through my body, I clearly had upset him somehow. All he did was push my Tiburon in my hand then said, "Destroy Harribel."

"U-ute!" I let out a small whisper, my body was once again surrounded by water and my ressuretion showed once again and my wounds had disappeared. Tears filled my eyes as the look of desire filled my lord's face nearly tore thru my body, I took one last look at Grimmjow and mouthed "I'm sorry, I lo-"

**SLAP** The sting of Aizen's hand once again grazed my cheek, "I said you will look at me, and only me!"

I felt the burn of his zanpakuto one last time nearly cutting my torso in half and causing my world to go black. The rest of the night consisted of him awaking me just to torture me all over again, it was hell and I relived it so many times that night. But there is no day in Las Noches so this was no mere seven or eight hours but more like fifty or so all in front of the man I loved, the one I really wanted to be with. The pain of him having to watch this as he fought harder and harder to save me was unbearable, I almost wished him dead so he wouldn't have to watch any longer. Aizen only kept him alive to torture me more, to make me obey, he knew as long as Grimmjow was alive so would my will to serve him. I wished for an end and at that point it didn't matter if it meant the end of the torture or my life, I just didn't want THIS to be happening anymore. It was weird that the thing I prayed for more than anything else in this world would end up being the one thing I wished never would've happened.


End file.
